1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, suitable for use in a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle, wherein the outer surface of a vehicle body and the surface of a door glass are made flush with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a glass for a window in a sashed door for a motor vehicle, in which a frame is provided at the upper portion of a door panel, is guided for opening and closing by glass guides provided on the frame. The glass guides are regulated in position along a direction of the thickness of the door glass.
More recently, there has been adopted a curved surface glass having an outwardly convex curvature in a cross section relative to the vertical line of the door so as to reduce the air resistance during running of the motor vehicle and to meet the requirements of design.
The door glass guides for this curved surface glass must necessarily be formed to have the curvature as the door glass.
Typically, a main body of door comprising a door inner panel and a door outer panel extends substantially vertically, while, a roofside rail portion as the outer end of a roof is disposed at a position offset into a compartment with respect to the main body of the door. As a consequence, the door glass in the fully closed state is canted inwardly to the vehicle body with respect to the main body of door.
In view of the above-described relationship between the main body of the door and the door glass, in order to receive the curved door glass in the main body of door when the window is opened, the thickness of the main body of door, particularly, the thickness at the bottom end portion must be considerably large.
As a consequence, there are presented several disadvantages including the shape of the outer panel of the main body of door unnecessarily bulges out. Additionally, the degree of freedom of design thereof is restricted to a considerable extent. In fact, if the shape of the door outer panel takes precedence, then the door glass must restricted in its curvature.